Saving Adam
by ShaneReid
Summary: This is a small story about Adam Jackson. figured i would make one because i can never find them. This is my first fic so here we go. Spencer has a brother that he never knew about. and this boy was the lover of adam before the events of conficted.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saving Adam

By:ShaneReid

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i dont own anything from criminal minds. just my character Shane Reid. if someone already owns him let me know and i will give you credit for it instead of crediting myself.

Brother, My Brother

Shane groaned as he walked to his home. There where cop cars outside his apartment building he lived in. He wondered what was wrong now. Not living in a safe area you get used to there always being cop cars outside your apartment building. He walked up to his apartment shocked to find the door open and a FBI agent standing there waiting for him, a gun pointed at him. A tall dark skinned man said to him. "Shane Reid, your under arrest!" as he was handcuffed he was read his rights. and they led him into the waiting police car.

***********3 Hours later***********

When they arrived at the station he was brought to a council chamber. He had aquired a pretty horrible headach on the way. He was forced to sit down on a metal chair and handcuffed to the table. Soon the dark skinned man returned, sitting across from him. "Shane do you know why you are here?" he asked. acting a bit more nice then before.

"no... "shane relied. looking at him confused.

"I'm agent Morgan of the FBI BAU. You are a suspect in a series of murders and rape of 10 women. do you understand these charges?"

Shane didnt reply just looked at him compleatly shocked. tears starting to roll down his face. Soon after forcing himself, he replied. "no...thats impossible. I wouldnt kill those women let alone rape them'' he sounded a bit discusted with the fact. Morgan was about to reply but was cut short as another person came into the room.

"Hello Shane. Im Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid." Morgan stood and left the room. Spencer taking his spot at the table.

Shane blinked. "How do we share last names. I dont even know you..." he muttered. compleatly confused.

Spencer sighed "we dont need to worry about that right now. I would like to know if you are so sure that you wouldnt rape and kill those women" he took out a notepad ready to take notes.

Shane sighed "because I'm gay" he mumbled. his face turning red with embarresment. Spencer blushed as well, blinking a bit. "really... mind taking a lie detector test to prove it?"

Shane shrugged and nodded "sure, but why would you waste your time. if your so sure im the killer even though im not. and you where to prove otherwise? you cant use it. why waste the time'' he sighed and looked down sadly. Spenecr just blinked but shrugged. "we wouldnt be able to use it but it might help with your aliby" Shane sighed and nodded.

**********After Lie detector**********

Shane was back in the confrence room. Waiting impaitently with his head laid on the table. Sitting up though when Spencer returned and unlocked the cuffs. "alright your free to go. I just need you to sign some papers." he led him out of the room and gave him papers to sign. Which he did, then Spencer led him outside. "i need to speak to you about something..." Shane said while turning to him "D...do you know a Adam Jackson? I left my parents when they forced me to move away from him and I came back here. And found out what happened. Can I see him?" Spencer sighed "I will try..." he smiled faintly. giving him his card before walking back inside the building after calling a cab for him. Shane just sighed and climbed in the cab. Looking out the window as he was driven home.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the criminal minds characters but my own Shane Reid. i do not own the last name Reid either!

chapter 2: Long night

Shane walked into his small apartment when he was dropped off. Still rubbing his wrists gently, sitting down at his chair and thought about the day. Looking over to a picture on the table beside him of him and Adam smiling happily at the camera. Yes he knew that Adam had a horrible past but he overlooked it and he knew he should have never left. Things where bound to go wrong. A tear fell down his face as he thought of the happy times with Adam. Standing and pacing around the house, tonight was sure to be a long night.

-----------

8 hours later

Shane still stood awake, he had stopped pacing but had showered and changed, prepared to see Adam again. And nervious about seeing Spencer again, not to sure about the strange man. He looked outside and saw him pulling up in front of his building. He quickly walked out of the apartment and went downstairs. Getting into Spencers car and sat there waiting patiently for him to pull out. Spencer just looked at him for a few minuets before pulling away heading to the hospital. It was compleat silence in the car the whole way. When the finally arrived Shane got out of the car, looking up at the building nerviously. Spencer looked back at him waiting, Shane soon followed him inside the large hospital like building. walking inside with him. The person behind the desk looked up at them and smiled. Spencer quickly flashed his badge and he was let back along with Shane. They both had visitor tags on now. Spencer walked in the direction of "Amanada's" room. Stopping at the door and looked to Shane. "she wil try to get into your head. Just keep mentioning Adam. Hopefully she will break"

Shane just nodded and followed him in. Smiling at Amanda and spoke softly "hello Adam..." At the voice Amanda looked up and froze. Shaking her head "NO! you cant bring him in here! i wont allow it! out!" she started throwing things at Shane but he just stood there. After some time she calmed down, running out of energy. Then he walked up to her, she sat down on her bed and backed away from him. He sat beside her looking her in the eyes "Adam? Comon baby come talk to me... you never had this much trouble before. But i know you can get through it. Just try hard for me..." slowly her eyes averted she looked around in fear before passing out. Shane just sighed and stood. Looking down at her "Shes going to end up killing him..." he turned away tearing up "I want to be here when she wakes up..." Spencer just nodded.

"yes i think it would be best for you to be here when she awakens." he said "i will arrange it with the nurses..." with that he walked off and Shane just sat in a chair beside the bed. Watching the person laying on the bed. praying the one to wake up would be Adam, but knew it wouldnt be...

A few hours had passed before the person ont he bed moved around a bit. Groaning before opeing its eyes. Looking around the room before its eyes finally landing on Shane. The person froze looking at him in shock before letting a tear fall. "S...Shane?" a meek voice spoke. much deeper now. The person not holding eye contact. Whimpering as his head started to throb. Shane quickly sat on the bed again. Holding onto him, rubbing his head gently and speaking soothing words to him as he slowly fell asleep. Allowing a tear to fall.

End chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait couldnt think of what to do next! If anyone has any ideas let me know. i will deleate and Flames!

Please Review and let me know what you think otherwise

thanks!!! :)


End file.
